Confessions
by facelessimage
Summary: (If anyone has a better title, please tell me!) Anzu loves Yugi and Yugi loves Anzu, but they both cannot confess to each other. What will happen when Anzu lies about who she loves? What wil happen to Yugi? Can she be able to tell him? Can he be able to t


Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (although I wish I did) and all of the characters found in this story (except for Queen Leah) are property of Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own the song "I Wanna Be With You". It is the property of Mandy Moore.  
  
Author's note (PLEASE READ FIRST): This story is mostly based on Yugi Muto and Anzu Mazaki although it gets intense with Yugi and Yami Yugi, not as a pairing, but on their friendship. Anyone who does not like this pairing and doesn't want Yugi to get harmed mentally, physically, and emotionally, please do not read this story. This is so ridiculous! I have to separate the scenes in the story with dotted lines, but the text.ohhh god, it keeps coming up the wrong way. Bear with me for now about that problem until I figure out a way to do it differently. Anyway, this story also uses the Japanese version of the characters' names. To make sure you know whom the person speaking is, here is a guide. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Yugi Muto - Yugi, known as "Aibou*" while in a mind conversation with Yami Yugi Yami Yugi - Yami, Pharaoh Yugioh (name in past life as pharaoh.duh.) Seto Kaiba - Seto Kaiba, Seto, Kaiba, High Priest P. Seto (name in past life) Téa Gardner - Anzu Mazaki, High Priestess Anzu (name in past life) Joey Wheeler - Jounouchi "Jou" Katsuya Tristan Taylor - Honda Hiroto Ryou Bakura - Ryou, High Priest Bakura (name in past life) Yami Bakura - Yami Bakura Grandpa - Sugoroku Muto Mai Valentine - Mai Kujaku Mokuba Kaiba - Mokuba Kaiba, Mokuba  
  
There's also two special appearances in this story. Be surprised at what Seto Kaiba will do and what the whole gang does at the end.  
  
/./ - Yugi talking to Yami using their mind link //.// - Yami talking to Yugi using their mind link (.) - Ryou talking to Yami Bakura using their mind link ((.)) - Yami Bakura talking to Ryou using their mind link  
  
You have all the information you need now. So get on with reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a weekend and Anzu Mazaki was bored. She had finished all of her homework from school and she had nothing to do. Jou was out of town to visit his sister, Honda was at the high school doing some make-up state exams, Ryou was with his father and out of town, and Yugi was busy at his grandpa's shop doing inventory. She laughed. She knew how much Yugi hated doing inventory, but he was always willing to help his grandpa. Still bored, Anzu stared at her wall. She was thinking about one other person, none other than Seto Kaiba. She pretended to have many feelings for him, but she was afraid to admit it to him for fear he'd figure out what she was up to.  
  
Meanwhile in Kaiba Mansion, Seto was thinking of her, too. He too had finished his work for school and his business papers. He loved her more than anything in the world, except for his brother Mokuba and Duel Monsters, which he loved the most. He was puzzled, not knowing what to do. He thought today was the day he'd tell her. 'Maybe I should call her and tell her. Yeah, I'll do that,' he thought. He picked up his phone and dialed Anzu's number.  
  
"Hello, Mazaki residence." Anzu's mother answered.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Anzu?"  
  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, a classmate of hers."  
  
"Oh, all right. Hold on. Anzu, dear, Seto Kaiba is on the phone."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Hello, Seto."  
  
'She called me by my first name.' "Hello, Anzu. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. Go on ahead."  
  
'OK, this is it.' " Please don't hate me for this."  
  
"Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Because I was just wondering if you have any feelings for me. It's a dumb question to me, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm so sorry, Anzu."  
  
"Why are you sorry? I've been waiting for you to ask that question for a long time. Yes, I admit that I have feelings for you. I love you, Seto Kaiba. But I was afraid that you would reject me if I said anything."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I was afraid, too. But I do like (more like love, he thought) you a lot, Anzu Mazaki. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, Seto. But I thought you would be too cold-hearted to ask me.." Anzu joked.  
  
"Very funny. By the way, would you like to go out with me? Say, tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh, I'd love to, but I guess you forgot the duelists party I'm throwing tomorrow night. Will you come? You are a duelist and we can tell everyone then about us. And I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Just be there at 7.for me."  
  
"Absolutely. I promise I'll be there. At 6:55 p.m..for you."  
  
"Wonderful. Well, goodnight and good-bye for now, Seto. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You too. I love you, Anzu."  
  
"I love you too, Seto. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto arrived at Anzu's party just in time. He was enjoying himself while dueling with Yugi, Mai, Jounouchi, Honda, and even Anzu herself. Other duelists like Mako, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Bandit Keith were there. Even other people like Shadi, Malik, Isis, Ryou, Yami Yugi, and Yami Bakura were there, too. There was entertainment and catering, but the best part for Seto was when Anzu showed him his surprise. She was going to make the announcement first.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement. May I call up Seto Kaiba, please?"  
  
Seto came up to his girlfriend and took a hold of her hand.  
  
"I don't like the look of this." Jou, Honda, Mai, Yami Yugi, and Yugi said.  
  
"The announcement is that Seto and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Anzu stated.  
  
Everyone, especially Yugi, Yami, Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Mai, were shocked at this news.  
  
/I'm happy for her./  
  
//Aibou, are you nuts? She'll be in danger. Do you get what I'm getting at?//  
  
/No. I don't understand you anymore, Yami. Wait a sec, you just reminded me that I kinda like Anzu myself./  
  
//You're slow. You're really slow.//  
  
/Hey! It doesn't matter anymore to me. Although I like her a little, I'm happy she found someone. It's okay with me, as long as Seto doesn't hurt her in anyway. I've known her for 15 years. I just don't want to see her hurt. I just wish she thought about me like that. I know she always used to like you, but I also know that you chose not to betray me instead of making her your girlfriend. Thank you./  
  
//Oh, Aibou. Don't thank me so much. You are my light, and I have to stand by you. It is my sworn duty. Do you know that before my soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle, the god of Ra advised me to stand by, advise, and protect whoever solved that puzzle. I was willing to do it, and knowing you are a descendant of my family, I must fulfill my duty. To Ra, and to you. Don't worry so much. I'm here for you. You are now like my son. I have to look out for you. Don't forget, you still got me to talk to. //  
  
/I know. Thank you, Yami./  
  
"Anyway, I have a dedication to make. To Seto: I love you. That's why I'll sing this song for you." Anzu said.  
  
"Sing for him? Is she nuts???" Jou whispered to Honda. Honda just shrugged.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- I try but I can't seem to get myself To think of anything but you Your breath on my face Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth I taste the truth We know what I came here for So I won't ask for more  
  
I wanna be with you If only for a night To be the one who's in your arms Who holds you tight I wanna be with you There's nothing more to say There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way I wanna be with you So I'll hold you tonight Like I would if you were mine To hold forever more And I'll saver each touch that I wanted So much to feel before (To feel before) How beautiful it is Just to be like this ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Although this pained Yugi a little to see this, he carried on to watch his friend continue. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and whispered some words to him and assured him it would be all right. When Yugi wouldn't say anything, Yami took his hand and put it under Yugi's chin and lifted it. Only then did he notice his expression and the tears in his eyes. Yami held him tightly to let him know he'd have some support from him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ I wanna be with you If only for a night To be the one who's in your arms Who holds you tight I wanna be with you There's nothing more to say There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way I wanna be with you So I'll hold you tonight Like I would if you were mine To hold forever more And I'll saver each touch that I wanted So much to feel before (To feel before) How beautiful it is Just to be like this  
  
Oh baby I can't fights this feeling anymore It drives me crazy when I try to So call my name Take my hand Make my wish Baby, your command? Yeah I wanna be with you There's nothing more to say There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way (I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you) I wanna be with you Wanna be with you (Yeah) (I wanna be with you) I wanna be I wanna be with you (I wanna be) (I wanna be) (I wanna be with you) Yeah (I wanna be with you) I wanna be, I wanna be baby I wanna be (I wanna be with you) I wanna be with you, yeah I wanna be with you I wanna be with you ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Anzu finished her song, Seto kissed her on the lips. Everyone clapped, even the ones unhappy that Seto and Anzu were now boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
The party then resumed to its normal state before the announcement. All the duels that were in progress resumed. Yami then stepped up to Kaiba and challenged him to a duel on Yugi's behalf and as revenge for his and Yugi's loss at the Duelist Kingdom and he eventually won again. When the party ended, Yugi, Yami, Jou, Honda, Mai, and Ryou left together and went to Yugi's grandpa's shop and upstairs to where Yugi and his grandpa lived. They all settled in the living room and discussed what had happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at Anzu's house, Seto stayed to help Anzu clean up. When all was finished, Kaiba was ready to leave.  
  
"I had a great time, Anzu."  
  
"Me too, Seto. Thank you for helping to clean up."  
  
"It's no problem. I have to go check up on Mokuba." Seto gave Anzu a kiss and a short hug. "Goodnight, Anzu. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight, Seto." She walked to her room and thought 'I don't know how long I can keep this charade up. I hope they won't notice and realize what had happened.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe Anzu did that without telling us!" Jou yelled.  
  
"I know. We're her friends too, ya know. We deserve to know." Honda replied.  
  
Ryou nodded in agreement. "But it was her decision, though. If Kaiba hurts her in any way, it'll be her fault. I can't believe I'm saying this! I'm starting to sound like my Yami.."  
  
"But it was Anzu's decision to do this and it's her life. So why can't you be happy for her?" Mai said.  
  
"We'll tell you why, Mai. BECAUSE SETO IS A DUMB, UGLY SLEEZEBALL!!!" Honda and Jou said in unison.  
  
"What about you, Yugi? Why don't you give your opinion on this matter?" Ryou asked.  
  
//Aibou, Ryou is talking to you. Why don't you say something and give your opinion?//  
  
/./  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/./  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
After all those tries, Yugi wouldn't answer Yami. Instead, his reaction to the subject was a sneer, not his usual answer to any question, especially questions asked by his friends.  
  
"Yug, are you OK?" Jou asked.  
  
//I'd better come out.//  
  
"Yugi won't answer you. He won't even answer me and I'm his brother!" A shadow emerged from behind Yugi and spoke. It turned out to be Yami, Yugi's darker half, but to the group's knowing, he was known as Yugi's "older brother" to keep his identity covered. Only Ryou and his Yami knew who Yami Yugi really was.  
  
"Hey, Yami. Where'd you come from?" Honda asked.  
  
"Ummm....I came from the Game Shop to make sure we locked the door. Remember, it's after hours."  
  
"Never mind that. Yami, can you tell us what's wrong with Yugi? I'm starting to get worried. He won't answer my questions." Jou asked.  
  
"My younger brother won't answer me either. But all I can tell you is that Yugi is shaken from what Anzu has done. He's known her for 15 years, his whole life. So he can't understand why she didn't talk to him about it. They always shared their personal secrets. Those two were like brother and sister. Why, Yugi never used to talk to me like that. But now he does." Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
  
"Can you tell us anything more? Like, why he's acting like this?" Honda asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I always keep my promises to others and I never tell personal secrets unless I have permission to tell. I don't ever want to lose Yugi's trust in me like what happened at the Duelist Kingdom in the final duel with Mai. If I did, I'd be acting the same way he is now. Nothing. He seems like he trusts me with his life."  
  
"But you have permission. WE gave you permission to tell." Jou protested.  
  
Yami shook his head again. "Nothing you can do will change my mind. I will not tell. Wait till he's ready to tell you guys. Listen, I'm gonna try to get through to him. Just wait a sec."  
  
"That's okay, Yami. I'm okay now. I think I can tell them." Yugi came out of his trance.  
  
"Are you sure, you're okay, little brother?" Yami asked. Yugi paused and stared at Yami for a long time.  
  
/Stop calling me your little brother./  
  
//Don't you give me this attitude AGAIN! You agreed to not give away my identity! Remember? This was only a cover-up! Need not I remind you that I am the body, mind, and soul of Pharaoh Yugioh of Egypt!! Am I supposed to call you 'Aibou' or 'my Hikari' in public? It's personal, Yugi! I'm not supposed to.to be here! I'm supposed to be up there! I'm only here to..//  
  
/'Guide and protect you because you solved the puzzle and brought me here so I have to fulfill my duty.' Must you give me this speech every day?/  
  
//Yes, I must because you protest every day. I know you are uncomfortable on what I call you in public, but it's only once in a while. Just play along. I don't want them to be wondering who I am.//  
  
/Sorry, Yami./  
  
//Apology accepted. Now talk to your friends. They were getting worried when you zoned out.//  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. "I'm sure." he finally said.  
  
"All right." Yami turned to the others. "Yugi has something to tell you. Whatever you do, please keep it a secret from Anzu and Seto or you'll get it from me!" He glanced at everyone and they all nodded fearfully at him.  
  
"So, what do you have to tell us, Yugi?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well...I used to be in love with Anzu. USED to. I like her a little now, and this has shaken me after I heard she and Seto were now together. That's my secret. I never told her because I felt like I would betray our friendship. I've known her my whole life and I know Anzu. The real Anzu. I know her in two different ways. Anzu as a friend, and Anzu's secret side."  
  
Everyone was silent until Jou brought up a point.  
  
"Well, Yugi, I think Anzu would have been better off with you than that sleezeball Seto."  
  
"I agree." said Ryou and Honda.  
  
"I think they're all right, too. I never liked Seto Kaiba myself, but I have to admit that it's still Anzu's decision." Mai said.  
  
//Listen to what they say, Yugi.//  
  
/I know./ He was starting to have a headache and wished he had never told his friends his secret.  
  
"I agree with all of you, especially you, Mai. As much as I love Anzu, it's still up to her to choose. Let her follow her own path in life. If that path leads her back to me one day, I'll be glad. But if not, I'll still be happy for her." Yugi said, starting to shake. He was now having visions in his mind that accompanied his sharp headache and saw two people that looked like Seto and Anzu dressed in Egyptian clothing getting married, the man who looked like Seto with a Pharaoh that looked like Yami discussing the process of sealing something called the Shadow Games, the woman who looked like Anzu in a palace walking with the Pharaoh's wife the Queen, to a secret chamber lined with gold..  
  
"Yugi!" Yami broke the silence. "You're shaking vigorously. Oh my... Yugi, what's the matter? Calm down. Take it easy. I knew you weren't ready to tell them.I knew this would happen. how do you feel?"  
  
"Yami, Yami, YOU take it easy. I feel.just.fine" With those words, Yugi fainted. Yami caught him and went hysterical. He started ordering everyone around. "Jou, get Sugoroku, Honda, look for my medication and for a stress pill and get a pitcher of water and some cups, Ryou, get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth for a cold compress, and Mai, go to the telephone to call some people - all of your parents to tell them you'll sleep over, I'm sure Yugi would want you all to keep him company and stay, Yugi's doctor, and ..Anzu. I have a feeling she might be able to help." After everyone was doing his or her jobs, Yami started whispering a spell he knew from the past and cast it on Yugi so that he could try to look into Yugi's mind and communicate through their mind link.  
  
//Aibou? Can you hear me?// He asked 5 times but no answer came from Yugi. He saw what he had not expected to see..flashbacks from Yami's past as pharaoh of Egypt in Yugi's mind.  
  
'How did he get these flashbacks in his mind? Did he...oh no! Could it be? Oh, for the... I must contact him.' Yami started to summon the spirit of Ra, his power source. 'Spiritual guardian of Ra, what have you done to my light?'  
  
The spirit appeared in front of Yami and the unconscious Yugi and replied, 'Pharaoh, this is the only time where I have betrayed you for a good cause. I know I agreed to never use your light as a pawn. But I had to use him. My son, he was having visions about the High Priest P. Seto and his wife, an ancestor of his friend, Anzu Mazaki. You do recall that your light must not know about what took place in Egypt long ago. That's why I entered his mind to remove all of his knowledge about his visions. Unfortunately, due to my power and entrance into his mind, it caused him to have a severe headache and made him collapse. I think he might be awake in about 12 hours to let the effect leave him, but only you can figure out what will cure him. Your only clues are to follow what was you think is right or to cast the 'forbidden' spell I taught you long ago on the loved one. Pharaoh, one word of caution to this vision. If this spell is not performed and successfully completed within the next 48 hours, then your Aibou will be in this trance until the next full moon in the month you sealed the Shadow Games and he will be unable to control the powers given to him by you and your wife, Queen Leah of Egypt, that hide within. Remember, destiny has chosen him to stop your wrongdoing with the Shadow Games from happening again..' Ra said. Unknowingly to them, Ryou was there, his Millennium Ring pointing at Ra and Yami. He whispered to himself ' Hmmm, I better tell Yami Bakura, he was alive in Egypt and might know the way to help Yami Yugi although he absolutely despises him.' He disappeared back into the real world.  
  
'Yes, yes, I regret that ever so..just tell me what to do to save him.' Yami faltered.  
  
'That, my son, you must figure it out on your own. Remember that this is real, but it is a god test. Good luck..' With that, the spirit of Ra disappeared.  
  
'Ra.what kind of help was that.forbidden spell.there are so many.which loved one.' Yami was thinking to himself while he held Yugi and chanted a number of ancient Egyptian magic and spells, but none of them worked. When Yami finished, he was crying and mumbling to himself 'I should have stopped Ra from doing this to him.I should have stopped Yugi from telling them..' while Jou, Honda, and Grandpa tried to comfort him. Meanwhile, Mai was wringing her hands and walking in circles while Ryou and his Yami were talking to each other with their mind link.  
  
((You know, my Hikari, I kind of feel sorry for the Pharaoh and his light.))  
  
(I know. Me too. Hey, since when have you felt sorry for anybody??)  
  
((Since now. Let me talk to the Pharaoh. I have some advice.))  
  
(Oh, all right. Don't betray me.)  
  
A shadow appeared behind Ryou. It was Yami Bakura.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Ryou, you have got to warn me about your dark half!!" Jou shouted.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you. Yami Yugi, I must talk to you." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Ixnay on the upidstay!!!" Yami whispered to him angrily.  
  
"Um, Yami, if you don't mind, I'll take Yugi to his room so he can rest." Sugoroku said. Yami nodded. "OK. Honda, Jou, can you help me?" Sugoroku asked. They both nodded. The three got up, Yugi in Jou's arms, and walked towards Yugi's room with Mai trailing behind them. Before she left, Mai said, "Yami, I called Anzu's house and got her machine. I left a message, but I doubt she'll get it right away. She'll probably learn about Yugi's condition tomorrow." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said.  
  
"It's okay. I know she'll come soon. Thank you, Mai." he replied. She nodded and followed the others to Yugi's room.  
  
Ryou, Yami, and Yami Bakura were then left alone. They all walked to the dining room table and sat down.  
  
"Now, we have some peace and quiet. Can I get you anything before we discuss?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"A cup of coffee, if you don't mind. What do you have to tell me? This better be important, Ryou, Yami Bakura."  
  
"It is important." Yami Bakura said. He came back with a cup of coffee, three glasses, and a pitcher of cold water. Yami took a sip of coffee and sneered at Yami Bakura.  
  
"What is it this time, Yami Bakura? Is it 'Your wife has been bitten by a snake, come quick.' and it turned out to be a mosquito, or is it 'Your son has been kidnapped by the foreigners!' and it turned out that he and High Priest P. Seto's son and him were playing as crooks and my son was pretending to be kidnapped by P. Seto's son?? Don't waste my time, Yami Bakura, I know what you're up to this time." He took another drink. "Besides, why should I believe you? YOU are the reason my son was killed. As far as I know, you are the mastermind!," he shot. He took another long drink of coffee.  
  
"Oh, you really know what I'm up to, don't you. Well, did you know it's a hint about Ra's riddle and the spell you have to cast on little Yugi." Yami Bakura shot back.  
  
Yami almost choked on his coffee. "WHAT?? How did you know.."  
  
"I told him." Yami turned to face Ryou. "I sensed what you were doing. I basically used my Millennium Ring to follow you. In a way, I was there, but invisible to you and Ra." He took a drink.  
  
"OK, Yami Bakura. You win. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, now the Pharaoh will listen to me. Now that it has something to do with his light." Yami Bakura sneered sarcastically.  
  
"I'll do anything for Yugi."  
  
"All right. Well, the forbidden spell Ra explained to you is the all- powerful and forbidden Extraction Spell."  
  
"No! It can't be! Ra couldn't want me to.."  
  
Yami Bakura nodded sadly. "Yes, Pharaoh. You must extract Yugi's soul from his body and seal it in your body. You then must run through all his thoughts and planned actions and erase all that Ra wants you to erase with your powers. I'm only telling you this because shortly after your brief meeting with Ra, I was summoned from the Millennium Ring to meet with him. He explained what I must tell you but didn't tell me why. He felt sorry for you and guilty for what he did and he wanted to help you. Now I know because Ryou told me what had been going on." He took a deep breath and took a sip of his water and continued. "That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami was shaken from what he just heard. "I must do what I have to do to save Yugi..no matter what the cost is. Even my very existence.." He turned to Ryou and Yami Bakura. "Please look up the spell in my scrolls. I will perform it immediately. Let me just visit him once more to check up on him." Little did Yami know that he was forgetting the other thing Ra told him in the vision.  
  
Ryou nodded and Yami Bakura bowed. "Even the Pharaoh will risk his life for the on he loves the most. Very noble of you to do, sire. I wish you luck."  
  
Yami nodded to them and proceeded to Yugi's room. When he finally arrived, he saw Sugoroku, Jou, and Honda were sleeping on the sofa bed they moved in, he saw Mai asleep on the armchair in the corner with a magazine on her lap, and he saw Yugi resting in his bed while tossing his head back and forth absentmindedly while saying "Anzu, Anzu.". 'Probably having more visions, god forbid.' Yami thought. He saw the Millennium Puzzle lying on the table next to the bed. He picked it up and sat down on the bed and took a hold of Yugi's hand.  
  
"It was you who brought me here. I have you to thank and much to be thankful for, Yugi." He placed the Millennium Puzzle in Yugi's other hand. "I can't lose you. You're the only living relative from my family in Egypt that I have." A tear slid down Yami's usually serious face. "I'd die if you're gone.Ra would kill me." Yugi opened his eyes briefly and smiled weakly at Yami and whispered "Thank you, Yami. Help me. I'll be waiting." He closed his eyes again and Yami just broke in two. He cried and heard a voice from his head saying 'My son, you have had many hints. Who will you listen to? Me, Yami Bakura, or your heart?'  
  
"I do not know, Ra. Please help me.."  
  
'That, I cannot do. Remember this is a test, but it is real.'  
  
Yami just stayed with Yugi and whispered to him, "Hold on a little longer, Aibou. I'll figure out Ra's riddle and restore you to normal..I promise." He then fell into an uneasy sleep next to him, unsure what to do to save Yugi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Yami's dream and POV, Yugi's POV)  
  
Yami was in Egypt. His palace. He saw Yugi's spirit following the pharaoh and thought 'How can Yugi be here? How can I be back here? I'm no longer in existence here.Maybe Ra sent his spirit here to see something, or Yugi himself used the power of the Millennium Puzzle to get here.Oh my.' He saw himself as pharaoh walking to a room - his and his wife's private room.  
  
Yugi's spirit thought, 'That Egyptian pharaoh looks just like Yami.I don't know what I'm doing here so I better follow him to find out who he is what I'm doing here.'  
  
'It can't be..I couldn't be going to see.him!?" Yami followed his other self to the room, running behind vase to vase, display after display so that Yugi wouldn't see him. When he got there, what he saw astounded him. He saw his wife, Queen Leah, sitting in a chair near the window holding their son and singing a song to him. His other self walked over to them and the Queen looked up and smiled.  
  
"He looks just like you, but according to my visions, he has my love and care, your courage, my shyness, our friendly personality." she said.  
  
"Don't forget our special abilities. Mine, mind. Yours, soul. Put the two together and you have the product of heart. So, he is one of the most powerful beings in Egypt. We've created another trinity - me, Pharaoh Yugioh I, you, Queen Leah of Egypt, and our son, Yugioh II." the young pharaoh said.  
  
'Great. This is the time I repeat my wedding vows to Leah and sing them to our son.but what does this have to do with Yugi?' Yami thought.  
  
'Wait, I think Yami's real name is Yugioh I, and he did tell me once before that he was once the Pharaoh of Egypt and that he had a family there. That woman looks a lot like Serenity, Jou's sister..wait, what is the Pharaoh doing?' Yugi thought.  
  
"My dear, you know how much I love you. You also know the verses to the song we both wrote for our wedding." the Pharaoh started. "Please let me repeat my vows to you and sing that song to our son."  
  
"Why are you asking me, dear. You are the ruler of Egypt. You can do anything you want!" Queen Leah teased.  
  
He laughed. Yami stood there in horror and thought 'Great. Just great. Now Yugi's soul will see what I did.he'll remember this vision and tease me for it for all eternity.' Yugi smiled and thought, 'Great! Now I'll be able to tease Yami about his singing for all eternity!!'  
  
The pharaoh stood behind his wife and kissed her on her forehead and started singing a song to both his son and wife.  
  
"Come stop your crying, it'll be all right Just take my hand, hold it tight (his son grasped the pharaoh's finger) I will protect you from all around you I will be here, don't you cry.." Pharaoh Yugioh started.  
  
"For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken I will be here, don't you cry.." Queen Leah finished.  
  
"'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forevermore  
  
You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different, but deep inside us We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forevermore  
  
Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know We need each other to have and to hold They'll see in time.I know  
  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you, but you got to hold on They'll see in time.I know We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me) You'll be in my heart (I'll be there) From this day on Now and forevermore  
  
Ooh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you) You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) Always..  
  
Always..I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.always"  
  
They finished the song together. The Queen got up and placed their sleeping son in the cradle next to the bed. She sat on the bed and sighed. The pharaoh followed her and sat down as well. They faced each other and kissed.  
  
"I will never forget this day." she said. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder while Yami stood there in horror and Yugi silently laughed.  
  
"Nor will I. I love you." he said in reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Yami woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at Yugi and saw he was silently laughing and smiling.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, Yugi. You got something to tease me about this time, but I will get you back someday." he teased. He took a deep breath and left the room. He went to the living room and stared at the walls, thinking about why Yugi was in his memory and what he has to do with it until he finally fell asleep again in the armchair he was sitting in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Morning came and Anzu sleepily pressed the message button on her answering machine.  
  
"You have 12 new messages."  
  
She yawned and dressed up while listening to ten prank calls from Honda and Jou. When she came to the eleventh message, she thought it would be another prank call from the two, but when she heard who was speaking, she listened carefully to the message.  
  
"Hi, Anzu. It's Mai. Please, when you receive this message, come quickly to the Game Shop and up the hidden stairs to upstairs. You know where I'm talking about. I know you hate confusing messages, but you have to accept this one. Yugi collapsed. It must be something bad and although I'm not a doctor , I know. Yami thinks you'll be able to help since you've known Yugi almost like forever. Just get here soon."  
  
The twelfth message was from Kaiba. "Morning, sunshine. I hope you aren't busy today. Call me back."  
  
'Great. Now I have a best friend and a boyfriend to attend to. I'd go to Seto first, but I can't betray my friend. He saved me many times. Now it's my turn to return the favor.' she thought. 'So much for dancing today.'  
  
She swung her purse over her shoulder and left to go to the game shop. On her way, she called Kaiba on her cell phone and told him she couldn't come to wherever he was planning to take her.  
  
"But maybe you can pick me up and we can have dinner. Dress appropriately!" she said.  
  
"All right. See you at 10? I know you'll get out then." he replied.  
  
"OK.! Thanks, Seto."  
  
"Thank you. Oh, tell Yami that I hope Yugi gets better. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When she finally got to the shop, she took out a key and unlocked the secret door that led to upstairs. When she finally got in, she saw Honda and Jou cooking breakfast. She saw Ryou and Yami Bakura drinking coffee, discussing Yami and Yugi, and looking through what looked like 20 scrolls for something. When she sarcastically coughed to get their attention, everyone looked up to see who was there.  
  
"Oh, hi, Anzu. Sorry, we didn't notice you. We' re just concentrating on our jobs that Yami ordered us to do. Otherwise we're gonna get it from him." Jou said sarcastically.  
  
"What did you say, Jou?!" Yami yelled from the other room.  
  
"Nothing!" he yelled back. "Breakfast, Anzu?" Jou asked.  
  
"No thanks. Hi, Honda, Ryou, Yami Bakura." she said and nodded to all of them. They all said "Hi." and nodded back.  
  
"If you wanna see Yugi, he's in his room with Yami, Mai, and his grandfather." Jou said and pointed in a direction.  
  
"I know where Yugi's room is, you dimwit. Thanks anyway." she said and started to walk in the direction where Yugi's room was located.  
  
"By the way, Anzu, I just want to tell you on behalf of everyone here, including Yugi, Yami, and Mai, that we were kinda unhappy about what you did last night." She turned to face him. Honda continued. "But, Mai and Yugi were happy for you about your decision although they don't like the man you chose." Honda said. He went back to what he was cooking.  
  
"Thank you for that announcement, Honda, after I told you not to tell her about what we talked about last night." a voice said. Yami had come back to see what they were doing. "Good morning, Anzu."  
  
"Good morning, Yami. Can I see Yugi?  
  
"Sure. I was expecting you to come." He led her to Yugi's room. On the way, he said to her, "You know, Anzu, I think Yugi likes you a little. He was mumbling something in his sleep last night about you."  
  
Anzu paused and stopped in her tracks. Yami faced her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that.it's shocking to hear that. Yami," she took his hand and continued "I have a dark secret that no one but my mother knows. I must tell you, since you are Yugi's brother and I know he trusts you a lot." She took a deep breath and said "OK. I admit it.I like Yugi. It has turned from just like to love. A love that has been kept deep inside of me for 10 years. I never told him because I was afraid. Afraid of what he would say, afraid of you and Sugoroku and how you'd both react. Please, if this might help Yugi, tell him. Tell him this. I only gave him up and pretended to fall for Seto Kaiba because I thought that he didn't feel the same way as I did for him. But now since you told me the truth about his feelings for me, I've all of a sudden turned back into the 5 year old that started liking her best friend."  
  
Yami stood there, astounded at what she just confessed to him. 'I knew it!' he thought.  
  
"Don't worry, Anzu. I won't tell anyone 'til the time is right. I'll only tell Yugi if I need to. Now let's go see him." Yami led Anzu to the room where Yugi was, but Yami was about to faint when he entered the room. Yugi was awake and Mai was answering a call from the doctor while Sugoroku was giving Yugi some medicine.  
  
Yami tried his best to not get angry at Ra. He asked to be excused for a second and left the room. When Mai and Sugoroku saw Anzu, they too excused themselves, leaving Anzu and Yugi by themselves to try and talk to each other.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba entered his brother's office at Kaiba Corp. He found him staring out the window, the back of his black office chair facing the door.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Chemo, that I do not want to see Pegasus!?" Kaiba yelled and turned around. Mokuba winced. It turned out that he was answering a call from his cell phone. "Don't call me back or you'll be sorry." Kaiba said and turned off his phone. He got up from his chair and sat down on the sofa in the office. He motioned for Mokuba to come and sit down next to him. Mokuba followed and sat down next to his brother.  
  
"Seto, is it true? What I've been hearing from everyone in the company..is it true?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, they've been saying you've fallen in love with Mr. Mazaki's daughter and you are now her boyfriend." Mokuba said. "Is it true? If it is.then..WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"  
  
Seto laughed. "Because I thought you already knew that she was my girlfriend when you deliberately eavesdropped on my call to Anzu this morning on the speaker phone."  
  
"Hey, I'm your little brother. I'm supposed to look out for you. Not just you looking out for me." Mokuba said and hugged his brother.  
  
Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair and said, " I know, but I have some secrets that I have to keep personal. I know you do. But, let me tell you a secret of my own. I think Anzu is just pretending to like me. She told me a secret that no one but her mother and herself know. She probably told Yugi's brother Yami by now, since she went over there to see what happened to Yugi last night. But, if my thoughts are true and she is only pretending to like me, it's okay. I found the girl of my dreams. My other secretary, Serenity Katsuya, which I might mention, is Jounouchi's sister, and I went out yesterday. I know it seems untruthful to Anzu, but I have such a large feeling that she is only faking."  
  
"Well, whatever it is you are doing, I hope your decision in right, Seto." Mokuba said.  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami entered the Shadow Realm and yelled out, 'Ra! Where are you?! I summon you to face me! NOW!'  
  
'What is your problem, my son?' Ra appeared in front of him. 'I see that your light has awakened.'  
  
'You didn't tell me he would re-awaken today.'  
  
'Oh yes I did. I said that he would wake up in the next 12 hours. I guess my spell did work. Instead of leaving him unconscious, I wanted to help you since you have been faithful to me and since it was my fault that this happened. I was invisible when I went to him. I cast a spell to let him continue with his life as usual, but he will be confined to his room until you can figure out the answer to my riddle. The visions and their side effects will continue to take a visit in little Yugi's head until that time comes. So, who's advice will you listen to? Me, Yami Bakura, or your heart?' Ra asked.  
  
'I haven't decided yet. I still have to hear Yugi's advice on what to do. Remember, Ra, it's his body that will feel the spell when I cast it on him. If I were to do it..' Yami sneered.  
  
'You must go. I sense your light calling you. He misses you. Listen carefully for his voice and you will find him. Goodbye, my son.' Ra disappeared once again and Yami began to listen for Yugi's voice in his mind.  
  
'Yami, where are you? Don't leave me alone with Anzu. I can't answer any of her questions. Help me, Yami. Come back. I need your guidance..' Yugi's voice said.  
  
Yami followed Yugi's voice back to reality. He opened the door and found Anzu sitting in a chair beside Yugi and talking to him. Yugi just stared at the ceiling until he noticed Yami standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yami.." Yugi motioned for him to come in.  
  
Anzu got up from her chair and went to leave and get some coffee and call Seto and tell him the truth. When she passed Yami, she whispered to him "He won't answer me. Maybe you can try first. Tell him. Tell him now."  
  
Yami nodded to her as she left and sat down. He took his hand and removed the blonde strands of Yugi's hair that, in his opinion, made Yugi look like him. Then again, he thought, he already looks like me.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Yami asked.  
  
"I feel pain in my head. Can I tell you something?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure. But take it easy. You look like you're in enough pain already."  
  
"OK. I've been having these visions that show two people that look so much like Kaiba and Anzu and they are in Egypt. I saw a pharaoh that looks like you and a woman that looks like Jou's sister. Do you know what this means?" Yugi asked. He raised his hand and placed it on his forehead. Yami could tell he was in pain. He got up and locked the door and sat back down again.  
  
"What didya do that for?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because none of your friends have no right to know what I'm about to tell you now. Yugi, do you remember when you asked me about my past life? Do you remember when I told you that I was the past pharaoh of Egypt and I had a family there?" Yami said.  
  
"Yes, but what does this have to do with what's happening to me?" Yugi answered.  
  
"Because my best friend in Egypt was High Priest P. Seto. Do you recognize the name? Well, Seto Kaiba is related to him. P. Seto had a wife. Her name was also Anzu by a coincidence and was a High Priestess. She was my wife's best friend. Anzu Mazaki is related to her, too., so I was expecting she and Kaiba to fall in love with each other. But it turns out that Anzu had something different on her mind. She wanted me to tell you that..that she loves you. Not as a friend, but the real true love that I had for my wife. By the way, speaking of my wife, I saw you in my dream and I figured you would tease me about what you saw." Yami said. "Go on. Tease me now. You have the chance."  
  
Yugi laughed softly and put on a fake guilty look. "I almost forgot about that. But, I wasn't exactly planning to tease you. I was planning to complement you on that. You have a nice voice. And so does your wife. But, I was bothered by the appearance of her. She looks just like Jou's sister Serenity, only with blonde hair."  
  
"I know. Serenity Katsuya is the reincarnation of my wife. That's why I act funny around her. Because I try hard not to fall in love with her again. Serenity would look like my wife, but she will never be the way my wife was."  
  
"By the way, you didn't tell me you had a son." Yugi said.  
  
Yami had a flash of pain across his face. He grasped Yugi's hand and said, "I did. But because of the tactics of my enemy, Yami Bakura, he was kidnapped and I do not know what happened to him. For all I know, he probably died at the hands of his kidnappers. When my wife heard of what had happened, she practically gave up her life. She had no more strength to go on. My other friend, High Priest Bakura, who was Yami Bakura's twin brother, had a vision that my son was still alive, but he didn't know where he was. By now, he's probably gone. That's why I put all of my strength to protect you. I'd even risk my life to protect you. Yugi, I know from research that you are the reincarnation of my son and you are the only living descendant of my family that I know about."  
  
"So that's why I have a strong connection to you. But I have a feeling that I am more than just a descendant and reincarnation to you." Yugi said.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Nn...nothing. Just a thought."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Anything else?"  
  
"What were you saying about Anzu?"  
  
"Oh, she really loves you so much. She said that she has kept that secret hidden from you for 10 years.." Yami noticed the look on Yugi's face and asked, "Do you want her to talk to you personally?"  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you, Yami, for answering my questions."  
  
Yami winked at him and said "No problem. By the way, try to get Anzu to kiss you. Not on the cheek, on the lips. I have a hunch that changing what the future is supposed to be will help you." He then left, leaving Yugi alone to think on what his dark side said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Anzu dialed Seto's cell phone number. She hoped he was there.  
  
"Hello, Seto Kaiba speaking." an annoyed voice said.  
  
"Hi, Seto. It's me. I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh. What a coincidence. So do I. You first."  
  
"Ummm, I'm sorry if this will hurt you, Seto, but I was only pretending to love you. I was being a fool to pretend. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I thought that you were only faking. My secret is that since I had a strong feeling that you were only faking to love me, I found someone else. Serenity Katsuya is the one I love."  
  
"Hey, you'll get in trouble with Jou when he finds out about you two."  
  
"It's okay. I can handle a puppy dog."  
  
"Watch your mouth. Good luck with Serenity. Thank you. I'll see you at school. Bye."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
Anzu ended her call on her cell phone just when Yami found her outside the Game Shop.  
  
"Hey, Yami. Did you tell Yugi?" Anzu asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "He was rather shocked at the matter. I have to tell you that your destiny was to wind up with Kaiba. But, destiny can be changed if you.follow your heart." Yami paused and thought about what he just said. "THAT'S IT!!" he yelled out happily. Anzu thought he looked kind of peculiar because Yami never usually acted like that. Yami noticed her reaction and went back to his normal state. "Ahem. Anzu, come with me."  
  
Anzu followed Yami to Yugi's room and he stopped her in her tracks. "Wait here." he said.  
  
Yami entered the room. Yugi was reading a book called "2,500 Strategies and Tips For Duelists" by Seto Kaiba. He looked up from his page.  
  
"So? Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's outside your door. I have to give you some advice..FOLLOW YOUR HEART. Whatever your heart desires, give it a shot. Tell Anzu now. That's you're only chance." Yami said. "I'll let her in. Go for it!" He noticed the book Yugi was reading. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Oh, this thing? Kaiba dropped off here to see what happened to me. He told me he owed me after I we saved him and Mokuba from Pegasus. He kinda gave it to me as a get-well present. Mokuba, Serenity, and Miho came with him, too. Kaiba had to get something at his mansion and Mokuba, Serenity, and Miho are in the living room. I'm already up to page 367, and the book has 696 pages and I just started!"  
  
"Oh, OK. Well, I'll let her in." Yami put his hand on his light's shoulder. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Yami." He took a deep breath. This was it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami entered the Shadow Realm once more. "Ra! Show yourself!"  
  
Ra appeared. "You finally figured out the answer to my riddle. I am proud of you and young Yugi. Go back to the Millennium Puzzle and talk to your light using your link. He might need you. My time here has run out. Until next time, my son. Farewell." He disappeared.  
  
Yami smiled to himself. "Thank you, Ra." He closed his eyes and vanished into reality and into the Millennium Puzzle, leaving his body sleeping in their living room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
//Aibou, can you hear me?//  
  
/Yami?? Is that you??/  
  
//Yes. I'm here. I can't be here physically, but I can be here spiritually and mentally. Now, what happened?//  
  
/Nothing. She just sat down./  
  
Anzu sat in the chair next to Yugi. "So, how do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Just fine. Thanks for being here." Yugi said. She smiled.  
  
"I was worried. When I got Mai's message, I came straight here. I guess you already know what my secret was." she said.  
  
"Yeah.." Yugi replied. "You know, I.I love you too." he managed to get out. He felt himself turning red. He saw Anzu blush.  
  
Yami snickered. //Knowing you, Yugi, I personally thought you could do better.//  
  
/Be quiet. At least I told the one I love that I love her./  
  
//...At least I had a wife..//  
  
/Not good enough, Yami./  
  
"Yugi..I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything..just.."  
  
They leaned towards each other and kissed. At that moment, the Millennium Eye appeared in the middle of Yugi's forehead and started to glow. It sent a warm feeling through Yugi's body. Yami sensed what was happening.  
  
//Yugi, how do you feel?//  
  
/../  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/../  
  
//Yugi??//  
  
/Huh? I feel great. My headache is gone and I have no more visions. You were right./  
  
//I knew it. I'm going back to my body. It's sleeping in an armchair in the living room.//  
  
/Right../  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Honda, Jou, Yami Bakura, Ryou, Sugoroku, Mai, Mokuba, Kaiba, Serenity, Miho, and Yami tumbled onto the floor in front of them. They broke away from their kiss and started to blush. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, you guys can continue. I have something that I have to do now myself. It's a good time to do it, too" Jou said with a smile.  
  
"Really, Jou? What's that?" Mai asked.  
  
"This." He put his hands on her cheeks while pulling her towards him and kissed her.  
  
'Hey, if a doofus like Jou can pull it off, then so can I. One more time.' Honda thought. He snuck up on Miho and turned her face towards him and kissed her, too. Instead of slapping him like she always did, she kissed him back. 'Finally, this guy shows some affection in his kiss.he's pretty good, too.' Miho thought.  
  
Kaiba thought, 'Well, like they say - if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' He and Serenity faced each other and smiled and kissed, too.  
  
Yugi and Anzu smiled at their friends. They suddenly kissed again, too. Yami Bakura said, "Very well done, Pharaoh, on the solving of the riddle."  
  
Yami turned and said, "Wh.What? You.you knew?? You knew.and you didn't tell me?? I went through all of that.and all along.you knew???"  
  
"I was forbidden to. Simple as that."  
  
"Why you.." He started to lunge toward Yami Bakura but Mokuba and Sugoroku held him back while Ryou tried to seal his Yami into the Millennium Ring, but failed. Yami finally gained control of himself and said " Whatever. I'll get you next time, you thief.you tomb robber.you.you Yami Bakura!!" Yami Bakura just smirked at him. "Mark my words, Pharaoh, next time we meet, I will kill you. My mission will finally be complete."  
  
Mokuba, Ryou, and Sugoroku just stood there and sighed while smiling and watching everyone else.  
  
Jou suddenly opened his eyes and broke up his kiss with Mai. "Hey, you sleeze! Get your hands off my sister!!" he yelled out and started to chase Kaiba around Yugi's room. Everyone laughed.  
  
" Not on the bed!!" Yugi yelled. Everyone laughed again. Yugi was happy. He was happy for his friends. He was happy for himself. He had his grandfather, he had a beautiful girlfriend, he had such great friends that looked out for him, he had the Millennium Puzzle, and most importantly, his other side, his 'older brother', and strong man that never let him out of his sight. Yami. He had someone to guide him in every single kind of predicament he ever was in. He had everything he had ever hoped for in these things. He was content in every way he could ever be. He embraced Anzu and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They all went out of the room and celebrated in a restaurant on what had happened. Everyone was happy..all content and satisfied with what they deeply desired and with what they were fortunately had.each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How did you like it? OK, the ending was a little bit mushy, but it was good, right? Anyway, if you contact me at my e-mail and through reviews, tell me what you think about this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!  
  
Until next story, T éa Gardner 


End file.
